eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Tserrina Syl'Tor
| group = | respawn = | ph = | primedmg = | primemag = | specials = | resists = | rquests = | aaxp = | sp = | }} ' Between 100% - 50% is just straight burn. 1. She will periodically port someone and 'bite' them for about 30% health then knock that person back and come back to the raid. 2. There is an elemental AoE that hits pretty hard if not cured. 3. She will cast a curse on a single person that debuffs potency for 125% that lasts for 10s (I think). If cured it will spread to other people, sometimes it would just move to a different person other times 2 or 3 other people would get it. The tank had to use DIs when his shaman had the curse as it cut heals by a lot. 4. When Tserrina hit 90% we sent two mages to get the buff from the bubble. At 50% portals will spawn. 1. Tserrina will port herself away and spawn two portals that will spawn a x2 and heroic add encounter about every 15 seconds. 2. There will be two red messages flash across the screen that will indicate where the portals have come up. It will be either North or South and above or below. To get to the above portals you need to use the jump pads to reach them. 3. We would burn one portal down asap and then kill any adds up. For the second portal, once it goes down Tserrina will come back to the raid so it's important to try to only have 1 add alive and almost dead. Between 50% - 25% is just burn. 1. There will be no more porting and biting and no more curse just burn to 25%. Between 25% - 10% is surviving. 1. For our raid this was a more stressful part as she will start to hit your tank very hard. Fighters need to get the confidence debuff in. The debuff lasts for 36 seconds and can be recast every minute. Your two tanks should be on a 30 second cycle. 2. Once Tserrina hits 10% she will port herself to the middle of the room and will be no longer attackable. Players will see 6 green shinnies on the floor around her. These need to be clicked by 6 different people which will stun them in place. Once all 6 have been clicked she will be 'cleansed of her curse' and fly out of the tower. You will need to wait a moment for the chest to spawn and for the stun to clear off the 6 people. Special Information Abilities InformationMore information is needed.Known Loot DropsNo Loot Is Currently Entered Strat according to UltraMMO. HEROIC STRATEGY ' When you zone in you will be standing next to Advisor Svartmane. One of your group members should hail him and ask him to join the group. He will put a big time buff on your group when he joins. NOTE: Whoever hails him should be someone that DOES NOT DIE; if the group member that hailed him dies you lose the buff and your group will wipe. Now move your group to the right side of the Throne. When you are ready have your tank run in front of the throne and attack her. (Keep your group close and tight together because adds will spawn throughout the fight). As you tank Tserrina Syl'Tor she will cast a curable elemental life tap. (It does a knockback at around 74% and casts a curse called Curse of the Tower which reduces potency by 175%) I do not recall if curing it is good or bad you will just have to test it out. Phase 1 Keep your tank in front of the throne so he can see the group. Tank Tserrina Syl'Tor as you do, from time to time she will port away and and fly around the zone. She will also port one of your group members across the zone. Do not chase her just stay in front of the throne. Whichever group member gets ported have them run back to the group as fast as they can. Keep burning Tserrina Syl'Tor when she comes back to the throne. Phase 2 When Tserrina Syl'Tor hit points reach 50% she flies away and you will NOT fight her anymore. At this point The Advisor will start attacking your group so attack him with your tank and get aggro. As you fight Advisor Svartmane will spawn 2 types of adds, Oozing Spite and Condensed Spite. I personally left the Oozing Spite alone and just killed the Condensed Spite as they spawned. But depending on your gear and DPS this may not be an option for you. Kill the Condensed Spite first then back on and tank the Advisor. Phase 3 Once the Advisor dies he spawns a ghost of himself The Spirit of Advisor Svartmane and it will attack your group. Have your tank hit The Spirit of Advisor Svartmane a few times to get aggro then kill off any remaining Oozing Spite or Condensed Spite. At this point move your group to around - -38.35, 776.61, 86.42 the Spirit Advisor will follow you there. Once there re-engage the Spirit Advisor. When he gets down to around 50% you will see 6 doors spawn around the zone A Shadow Door. (As long as someone is hitting A Shadow Door no Condensed Spite will come out of it. Once the doors spawn The Spirit of Advisor Svartmane will stop attacking you so STOP ATTACKING him and focus on destroying the doors. You want good DPS for this because the longer the doors are up the more mobs poor through them. Phase 4 The Spirit of Advisor Svartmane will summons doors at 50% and 5% health. When the first door pops destroy it then work your way Southwest around the zone in a circle destroying the doors. Our group could handle 6 to 7 mobs on us at a time so we would pull the adds along as we focused on doors. We only stopped to kill adds when they started to be difficult to handle. Note: (You can have 1 or 2 members of your group start hitting the last 2 doors as those will take you the longest to get to and will have the most adds. Also keep in mind the adds are mezzable. Once the last door is destroyed and all the spirits are gone wait at the last door and you will see the Spirit Advisor running across the zone towards you. Wait for him to come to you and then engage him. Phase 5 When The Spirit of Advisor Svartmane health gets to 5% he will spawn 6 doors again, work your way back through all the doors and destroy them. Once all the doors are destroyed and all the mobs with them, run with your group as fast as you can behind Dain Kalus Frostreaver the VI The Spirit of Advisor Svartmane will run after you. DO NOT engage him in the arena or you will die as soon as you kill him because Tserrina will come after you with a huge nuke of her own. Instead finish him off behind the Dain. At this point Tserrina will come after your group and the Dain will trap and hold her with a spell. **Strat from Zam Related Quests Casting a Long Shadow